The Pebble and the Dragon
by slpytlak
Summary: Spyro found a different pebble and plans to give it to Cynder. But he's been thrown out by the evil dragon, Shendu. Now, Spyro and his tempered flying squirrel Splendid must journey back home and stop Shendu before it's too late,
1. Now and Forever

Here's the story that you'll be surprised

**Here's the story that you'll be surprised. It's the parody of the Pebble and the Penguin. Hope you like it, friends.**

We now see the icebergs and frozen ocean. It's the most wanderlust place you can ever see, unless you're wearing something very warm.

"_There is a charming tradition observed by the dragons,"_ the narrator explained, _"Once a year, during the mating season, all the male dragons gather on the entotic beaches and there each selects and extraordinary pebble."_

**Slpytlak Fan-Fiction Story presents**

"_With pebble in hand, each male presents to a precious gift to the lady he most desires. If she accepts it, they mate for life."_

**The Pebble and the Dragon**

We then, see a book with the same title of the cover; the book turned the page, revealing music notes and words for people to sing.

Female singer: _**One perfect pebble**_

Male singer: _**Just one humble stone**_

Both: _**But oh, what a stone can do?**_

FS: _**It means that I have one love forever**_

MS: _**And one love alone**_

Both: _**A now and forever with you**_

_Featuring the voice talents of…_

_Elijah Wood as Spyro_

Later, a bunch of dragons swim in the pages; not only that they can fly, but they can swim very well as well.

_David Winn as Splendid_

Later, all the male dragons gathered together and began to sing, to find a perfect female dragon.

_James Sie as Shendu_

Male dragons: _**Now and forever**_

_**I'll show her I care**_

_**I'll find her the rarest stone**_

_**And maybe if the pebble is perfect**_

_**She'll tell me right there**_

_**She's now and forever my own**_

Coming out of the water is an adult purple dragon wilt yellow spines, chest and curvy horns and purple eyes; he's Spyro. He avoided other dragons and sighed in relief until the waves hit him. Other male dragons began goofing off.

"Hey, how about you Spyro?" asked the dark red dragon, Breaker, "Got a pebble for your girl?"

"Well you know…not really," Spyro replied. Meanwhile, we see female dragons smiling and singing.

Female dragons: _**Now and forever**_

_**We'll do like birds do**_

_**We'll cuddle and coo and kiss**_

_**We'll have a little world **_

_**Where whatever we dream of comes true**_

_**A now and forever in bliss**_

_Christina Ricci as Cynder_

Looking at the mirror is a female adult black dragon with a dark red chest four horns and a sharp knife at the end of her tail; she's Cynder. "Oh, this is just so excited," said the purple dragon Shelby.

"And so romantic," said the light green dragon, Ashley.

"Knock it off! Romance has nothing to do with you, Ashley," said the pink dragon, Ember.

"You know, I don't think the pebble should be important," said Cynder.

"Cynder, if you don't care about the pebble, how will you choose?" Ember asked, very confused.

"How will you know if it's Mr. Right?" Ember asked.

Cynder: _**I will know when, Ember**_

'_**Cause it's not the pebble**_

_**It's the dragon**_

Cynder jumped into the water and began to swim around.

_Original songs by DarkMagicianmon and Hikari Ino_

_**Now and forever**_

_**His heart will be true**_

_**That's how I'll know who he is**_

Spyro watched Cynder, felt like he's in love.

_**No matter if his pebble is clever**_

_**Or borrowed or blue**_

_**I'll now and forever be his**_

Spyro jumped into the water as he watched her. "Wow," Spyro sighed; he's now in love and began to daydream about her. In his dream, all the male dragons and female dragons. One dragon, Frost, handed Spyro the pebble. Both Spyro and Cynder looked nervous as the other dragons kept helping them

Male dragons: _**Do you take this pebble?**_

Female dragons: _**Now and forever**_

Male dragons: _**Do you take this dragon?**_

Female dragons: _**Now and forever**_

Male dragons: _**Do you?**_

Female dragons: _**I do**_

Spyro snapped out of his daydream, but he's still in love with Cynder.

_Supervising Composer DestinyZX _

Chorus: _**We will grow old together**_

_**Cozy and cold together**_

_**We'll try our best together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Further our nest together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_**We'll be a pair together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Learning to share together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_Excusive Producer Lucky Girl Dragon Wielder_

_**Now and forever**_

_**As sure as the snow**_

_**As long as the ocean roars**_

_Screenplay by Erinbubble92 and Alyssalioness94_

_**I'll love you in the way that**_

_**I'll never begin to outgrow**_

_Produced by Chrissy-San_

_**I'll now and forever be yours**_

_Directed by slpytlak_

**Well, I hope you like it and please read and review.**


	2. Sometimes I Wonder

**Dang, thank you everyone for the reviews. I know it brings back memories for all of us when we were little.**

At the home of the dragons, Spyro hangs out at the end of the iceberg, making a heart out of stones. As he did, three little girls with different colors and bug eyes flew by; they're called the Power Puff Girls. Two girls landed safely next to Spyro, but the last one landed and slid in the snow.

"_Of all the dragons of all the word; the most romantic was Spyro. He had a secret love in his life; Cynder the most beautiful dragon in all the rookery."_

"Hi Spyro, tell us a story," said the girl with yellow, pigtailed hair, blue dress and blue eyes; Bubbles.

"Yes, a love story," added the girl with orange hair with a bow on top, pink dress and pink eyes, Blossom.

"Aw that's mushy stuff!" snapped the girl with black hair, green dress and green eyes, Buttercup.

"Oh Buttercup!" Blossom glared at her sister as Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Well, once there was a dragon who fell in love with a beautiful girl dragon in the whole rookery," Spyro tells his story.

Blossom sighed, "Did she love him back?"

"They never even met," Spyro replied, "You see, he was very shy."

"Oh," said Blossom.

Spyro continued as he kept his claws crossed from his back, "Well, one day, he just flew up to her and said, 'hello Cynder, I'm Spyro and I think you're fabulous!'" the girls and Spyro began to laugh. Spyro sighed and frowned, "Oh, who am I kidding? I mean I've never even talk to that girl…" suddenly, he lost his balance and slid down the snowy slope. The girls watched as Spyro screamed, kept on sliding. As he kept sliding, he bumped into a familiar dragon, Cynder. Cynder yelped and fell on the ground; she turned around and looked at Spyro, who got up.

Spyro gasped, "Goodness, Cynder!" he grinned as he flapped his wings a little.

Cynder giggled, "So, it wasn't an avalanche. That was some landing, Spyro," she poked his chest which caused in to fall off.

"I'm so sorry Cynder," Spyro apologized, "I'm just so clumsy."

"Oh don't be silly, Spyro," said Cynder as she and Spyro laughed.

"_But someone else had his eye on the fair Cynder; Shendu. An evil dragon who always got his way."_

Up on top of the iceberg, someone is watching these two. He's a big, muscled dragon with green scales and yellow-green chest and red eyes; he also wore only purple shorts; he's Shendu, one of the eighth demons from the demon world. Standing behind him, holding a mirror are three on his ninja demons.

"That little wimp! I'll knock that scales right out of him!" Shendu snapped as he scooped up the snow making a snowball, "Cynder doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be my wife! Our children will be the strongest, the fastest, the bravest…not to mention the best looking. Why, they'll be just like me!" Shendu began to laugh evilly as the ninjas laughed along with him. Shendu growled at them, making them shut up, "I'm telling you boy, Cynder is as good as mine!" Shendu laughed as he threw the snowball; he kept growling as one of these days, he'll get Cynder.

During the night, Spyro and Cynder are at the end of the iceberg as the Power Puff Girls flew by.

"This is quite a spot, Spyro," said Cynder, "What do you do up here?"

"Well…um…" Spyro cleared his throat, "I wonder about stuff."

"Stuff, what kind of stuff?" Cynder asked.

"I just…" Spyro turned away, "I think it's silly.

"I bet it's not silly at all," said Cynder, "Try me." Spyro smiled and began to sing. Buttercup groaned in disgust.

Spyro: _**Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean**_

_**Why the sea is green**_

_**Like your eyes**_

_**(gasps) I'm sorry**_

"Go on," Cynder touched his shoulder, making his wings flap.

_**Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new**_

_**Where the stars are shooting through**_

_**When they're shooting through the skies**_

_**There's wondrous things that I would like to know**_

_**Like how they make the waves and turn the tides**_

_**And there I wonder why**_

_**I wonder so**_

Blossom and Bubble watched as Buttercup is getting annoyed. She scooped up the snow making a snowball and threw it at Blossom.

_**While other guys are busy choosing brides**_

Spyro gasps, "Where was I?"

"Choosing brides," Cynder replied.

_**Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever**_

_**Someone right for me**_

_**Someone who may wonder too**_

_**Who's wonderful like…I don't know?**_

_**Like…**_

Spyro stopped singing, "You must be bored to tears with all this wacky nonsense."

"Oh no, I don't think its nonsense at all," said Cynder, "Even if you are a bit wacky." Spyro smiled at her; things are going very well for him.

**Aww, it's that cute? Oh this reminds me when I spent time with Jose last winter. Read and review, if you please.**


	3. Swept Away From Home

Well, I guess everything will go as you think, but don't bet on it

**Well, I guess everything will go as you think, but don't bet on it.**

That day is the time for the dragons to find a perfect pebble for the female dragons. They all gathered around and began to fight for which pebble they'll take.

"_The full moon mating ceremony was fast approaching. The rookery buzzed with excitement. All the bachelors took to the beaches to find their engagement pebble."_

And so many male dragons walked around and began to find a perfect pebble. Meanwhile, Spyro ran around, very excited because he's going to look for a pebble for Cynder. As he ran, holding a pebble, another dragon, Frost, ran beside him and swiped the pebble away from him.

"_And none is more determined than Spyro. He dove, scrambled, scraped and race against the best of them. But try as he might, Spyro couldn't hold on to a single pebble."_

Spyro picked up another; another dragon, Euro is going to grab the pebble away, but Spyro ran off, holding the pebble. He ran until he got tripped by Luster which caused him to drop the pebble. More dragons are going right after the pebble, but Spyro grabbed it just in time. Try as he might, he kept avoiding other dragons, but he's been tackled, grabbed and more. The other dragons kept laughing at him as he sighs very sad due to his failure.

"I'm nothing," Spyro sighed.

Later that night, he sat down, very sad because he couldn't find the pebble for Cynder.

"_Poor Spyro, with the day almost done and the beach picked clean at the engagement stones. How could he hope to find the perfect pebble for his perfect love, Cynder?"_

Spyro looked up at the sky and to the stars. He looked at one star, which it shines brightly, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight."

And so Spyro began to walk around, picking up the rocks and humming hat same song from the beginning.

Spyro: _**Now and forever**_

_**I'll show her I care**_

_**I'll find the rarest stone**_

_**And maybe if the pebble is per…**_

Spyro gasped as he looked up at the sky. He sees something flying from the sky and right towards the ground; it was like a green comet. Spyro took cover as the comet flew down and crashed into the ground, causing the rocks to scattered. Spyro got up and looked around, until he spotted something. It looks different like other ordinary pebbles; it's all green and more beautiful than any other pebble. Spyro walked towards it and picked it up, smiling. Looks like his wish really did come true.

"Oh my," Spyro looked closely at the pebble and saw a picture of Cynder; he gasped, "Its perfect!" And he's right; this pebble is perfect for Cynder.

That morning, Spyro ran around, holding the pebble to look for Cynder, "Cynder, has anyone seen Cynder? I just gotta find her! Wait till she see this, it's perfect!"

But other dragons didn't pay attention because they gathered at the edge of the iceberg. They were about to go to the water, but there was one problem that it's preventing them to go in.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Frost asked.

"Somebody saw Gyarados," Euro replied.

"Aw, not today; I'm starving!" Frost complained. Meanwhile, Spyro kept on running to find Cynder, but unknown to him, Shendu is hiding behind the rock. Shendu saw him and put out his foot in Spyro's path. Spyro didn't know, but he got tripped over Shendu. Spyro slid and got hit by the pile of snow. Suddenly, he stared face to face at Shendu, who is walking towards him with an evil smirk.

Spyro is about to get away, but Shendu grabbed his tail, "So nerd, I hear that you wanna be a big ladies man, huh! Cynder is mine!" Shendu punched Spyro; Spyro slid at the rocks, which it's at the ledge.

"You big bully!" Spyro snapped, holding the pebble.

Shendu growled and grabbed Spyro's horns, "Wake up and smell the seaweed, you little fool! No body wants to marry a loser like you! Now give me that stupid pebble!"

"No, it's for Cynder!" Spyro snapped, refusing to give the pebble to that evil dragon.

Shendu slammed Spyro at the ledge, making the rocks to fall apart, "Hope you can swim better then to can fly," Shendu held the tail of Spyro, "Bye Spyro. Sleep with the fishes," Shendu threw him away. Spyro screamed as he fell into the water; he went under water and grabbed the pebble just in time. All the other dragons watched, hoping that Spyro is still alive. Spyro made it to the surface as the water came up near the ledge.

"Hi guys," said Spyro.

"Hey look, the water's safe," said Euro.

"Let's eat," Frost added as Spyro relaxed.

"Spyro," said Cynder as Shendu stood next to her. Spyro relaxed in the water, but without warning a big water-type Pokémon, Gyarados broke into the surface with Spyro in its mouth, but Spyro didn't noticed.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled, trying to save him, but Shendu grabbed her, laughing. Spyro screamed and dashed out, just before Gyarados snapped. Other dragons gasped that Gyarados has been spotted. Spyro swam as fast as he can to get away from Gyarados.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried. Under water, Spyro kept holding on to the front of Gyarados as it kept snapping its jaws to get him. Spyro quickly swam away and made it to the surface and to the iceberg. Gyarados jumped from the water and came right towards Spyro. It broke the iceberg to get Spyro as he jumped back in. Spyro swam as fast as he can as Gyarados kept chasing him, but one piece of ice went to its mouth. Spyro kept on swimming while Gyarados is left behind, with the piece of ice in its mouth.

Back at the surface, Spyro climbed up to another iceberg and made it to the top, sighing in relief, still holding the pebble. He looked at his home, far away from him and can't see because the storm is coming trough.

"Spyro!" Cynder cried.

"Cynder!" Spyro called as he is still stuck at the iceberg; he can't swim back because of Gyarados even when the piece of ice is in its mouth. And he can't fly because the storm will take him away. So, he's stuck there, very heartbroken that Cynder is in Shendu's hands and failed to give the pebble to Cynder.

"_Huddled against the wind and buffeted by the storm, Spyro was swept far way from the warmer waters, where there lived an enemy even greater than Gyarados…man."_

**Oh no, Spyro is swept away thanks to Shendu. The next chapter he'll be in a boat which belong to man and he'll meet a tempered flying squirrel.**


	4. Good Ship Misery

**Well, it looks like Spyro's adventure has begun.**

That stormy night, a huge ship floated in the ocean that's called, 'misery.' Inside the ship, Spyro is sleeping inside the cage; he didn't know that he was taken away by human. Spyro yawned, about to waking.

"Oh, I think he's coming out," someone said, "Welcome back, mate."

Spyro got up, "Where am I?" Spyro looked around and saw a few dragons, animals and other magical creatures. In the cage is a half dingo, half crocodile, wearing brown pants is Dingodile.

"You're aboard the good ship Misery," Dingodile replied with an Australian accent, "You've been sleeping for nearly three days now."

"I've been asleep for three days?" Spyro asked, "I'm sure Cynder thinks I'm lost forever."

"Cynder?" Dingodile asked.

"My girl back home," Spyro explained as Dingodile chuckled.

"Why, you're our first dragon," said the pink chipmunk with a pink bow, Giggles.

"What's your name?" asked the blue skunk wearing an air freshener, Petunia.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Giggles added.

"I'm Spyro," Spyro answered.

"Welcome aboard Spyro," said Petunia, "Although welcoming isn't the appropriate word."

"Outrage, that's the appropriate word!" Giggles exclaimed.

"Abomination," said the muscled tiger, Tiny.

"The insanity!" added the twin raccoons, Lifty and Shifty.

"The horror," said the gecko, Gex.

Gex: _**In to the pan and agony**_

Lifty & Shifty: _**Agony**_

Dingodile: _**If you love the great indoors**_

All: _**Welcome to the Good Ship Misery**_

_**The misery's all yours**_

_**Everyday begins with misery**_

Lifty & Shifty: _**Misery**_

All: _**Breakfast in a rusty cup**_

_**Then we all get dull and miserable**_

_**And then we all throw up**_

_**The boots have got**_

_**The place so hot**_

_**That to your spot **_

_**You've got to rock and roll**_

Dingodile: _**There's never sun**_

Shifty: _**The rats have run**_

Gex: _**Does anyone have ever fun?**_

All:_** No!**_

Gex: _**Just thought I ask!**_

All: _**If you're thinking this could never be**_

Lifty & Shifty: _**Think again**_

All: _**If you're thinking it's for Ritz**_

Gex: _**Fat chance**_

All: _**Sorry**_

_**But the Good Ship Misery **_

Tiny:_** Is a reality**_

Gex: _**What?**_

All: _**Spyro**_

_**Baby**_

_**This is the pits**_

Spyro is being miserable by the second.

Tiny: _**You sit and think**_

Giggles and Petunia: _**And pray you'll sink**_

Dingodile: _**Your muscle shrink**_

Gex: _**You start to stink and pew**_

All: _**And then they cough the slimy slop**_

_**And drop a glop of some on top**_

_**It's woo**_

_**So everyday's a total tragedy**_

Lifty & Shifty: _**Tragedy**_

All: _**Then the days begin to blow**_

_**Getting bored aboard the misery**_

Tiny: _**Is a redundancy?**_

Shifty: _**What?**_

Gex: _**Is everybody miserable?**_

Lifty: _**Now you're talking!**_

All: _**Yes sir**_

All of them watched from inside when they heard someone from outside. "Get a hold of the squirrel!" someone by the name Itachi snapped.

"Here come the boots!" said Gex. Everyone gasped and ran back to their cages so that they won't get caught.

"Be quiet down there!" Itachi ordered as he and Deidara held a pale blue flying squirrel with a red mask, who is struggling to get free. Itachi snapped, holding the flying squirrel as long as he can, "Open the door man, open the door!"

Kisame opened the door of the cage as Itachi held the flying squirrel and threw him inside, "Get in there and stay there!" Itachi snapped as he and the others walked back up the stairs.

"Come back you yellow belly land lubbers!" the flying squirrel snapped, much ticked.

"Take a breather mate, that door over there later. I can promise you that," said Dingodile.

"Save it, mutant! Nobody locks up Splendid the flying squirrel!" said the flying squirrel, Splendid.

"Those humans just did," Gex laughed along with the others.

"When I get out of here, you're Gyarados bait!" Splendid yelled, making others gasped, but Spyro just stared at him, very quiet, "What are you staring at, dragon boy?"

"That's Spyro and he's heartbroken," Giggles replied.

"Yeah, he was snatched away from the lady he loved," Petunia explained.

"Aw, poor, poor pebble head. If he had any guts, he never would let them take him alive!" said Splendid, "So, where the floated scrap heat headed anyway?"

"Our destination would be a difficult to determine at this moment," Tiny replied.

"What he means is he doesn't know," said Shifty.

"Well, we'd be in warm waters," said Dingodile.

"We'll be in Hogwarts by now," Splendid rolled his eyes, "I know where we are, where do we dock? That's what I'm asking, where do we dock?"

"Well, we can't say for sure mate, but I've heard stories of sailors selling dragons, animals and other magical creatures to zoos," Dingodile explained.

"Zoos?" Spyro asked.

"Zoos? Oh no, I'm not going to no zoo! No way, I'm going to Helmsmen. I'm going first mate; I'm going captain of this oversize dingy! I'll make this tidal turn them around if I have to!"

"But I can't go to the zoo," said Spyro, "I have to get back at Antarctica."

"Who's with me? Who's for busting out of here?" Splendid asked, "How about you, gecko, you?"

"Sorry Mr. Flying Squirrel, but free food at this zoo sounds awful good to me," Gex replied. Splendid groaned, trying to look for someone to go with him. Spyro ignored him as he paid close attention to the images of Cynder and the other female dragons.

"Cynder, Spyro is gone," said Serenity, "Face it, forget him."

"Why don't you marry Shendu?" Ember asked.

"No Ember, I believe Spyro is still out there somewhere and he'll come home to me in time for the full moon mating ceremony," Cynder replied, refusing to marry Shendu.

"You're saying you want to marry him?" Serenity asked.

"I do," Cynder answered as Spyro listened, smiling and flapped his wings.

"How could you possibly choose a wimp like Spyro over a hunk like Shendu?" Ember asked, making Spyro mad.

"Spyro's a sweetheart; he's generous, kind and he's always thoughtful of others and…" Cynder explained. Meanwhile underwater, the ninja demons swan and pushed the tall rock. On top of the rock is Shendu as the ninjas kept pushing the bottom. The female dragons gasped of seeing Shendu.

"Good morning ladies," Shendu greeted to the girls; they all fainted in love for Shendu, all but Cynder. Shendu continued, "Cynder, my pet," he began to drool, holding a pebble, "I want you to be my mate!"

"Shendu!" Cynder shook off the drool off of her claws, disgusted, "I love Spyro." Spyro glared at Shendu, very angry.

"Spyro?" Shendu laughed, "I deeply symphonize Cynder, but since he is nowhere to be found I offer my own hand," Shendu handed her another pebble.

"My answer is still no," Cynder said, refusing to marry Shendu.

"Think about it," said Shendu, "Give me your answer later, but remember you must choose a mate before the full moon mating ceremony or you'll be banished. That's the law," Shendu disappeared into the water, leaving Cynder alone. Now that Spyro knew the law; he must get back home before the ceremony ends and Cynder will be banished.

**Now Spyro has to get back home before it's too late, but he only has a few days before the ceremony ends.**


	5. Escape From The Ship

**Now this chapter is where Spyro will get out of this ship.**

Spyro is shocked of what he heard from the conversation from Shendu. Every dragon including him knows the law that if a female dragon doesn't find a mate, she'll be banished and that will be Cynder. Spyro has only a few days left to get back home so, he needs to get out of here with a help from someone.

"I've just got ten days left before the full moon ceremony," Spyro held the top of the cage by using the pot to get up; he looked at Splendid, who is trying to get out, "Sir, take me with you!"

"You talking to me?" Splendid asked, working on the door to the cage.

"Yes sir, I am," Spyro replied.

"Don't call me sir, call me Splendid," the flying squirrel said.

"Splendid…yes well, Splendid it's about my girl," Spyro said.

"Wait, you want me to spring you out of this joint so that you can go home to Miss Wonderful, right?" Splendid asked.

"Yes, you're right," Spyro answered, "You see, there's another guy who's after my girl."

"Forget it," Splendid refused, working on the cage.

"But a moment ago, you asked who's for busting out of here, well I am," Spyro explained.

"You're too dumb," Splendid still refused.

"Take me, please," Spyro begged.

"Why should I?" Splendid asked.

"Well, because if the humans see me tripping over myself, that'll deliver attention to me, giving you more time to escape," Spyro replied.

"Like I really need a diversion," Splendid said, sarcastically.

"I can squawk, yell and make horrible noises…" suddenly, Spyro screamed when he lost his balance and his head is inside the pot. Splendid began to laugh from Spyro's clumsiness.

"Well, you made me laugh," Splendid said, chuckling.

"Give me a chance, please?" Spyro asked, removing the pot, "I can bring the house down."

"What's you're name?" Splendid asked.

"Spyro," the dragon answered.

"Well Spyro…alright you're in," Splendid said as the other animals whispered, "But once we're on deck it's every man for himself."

"Yes sir!" Spyro saluted.

"Okay Spyro, here's how you're going to break out of that cage. Now I want you to pay a attention; watch my lips…" Splendid began to tell Spyro the plan. Later, after everything is set, Dingodile looked around, "Have you got anything?" he whispered.

"This is all I need," Spyro showed them the pebble, knowing that this can be useful. Suddenly, they heard one of the humans coming back downstairs.

"Here come the boots," said Gex as everyone gasped. Itachi came downstairs, holding a bucket full of slop, not good for some of the animals.

"Okay, this is it; get ready," Splendid whispered.

"Ahoy animals, get your mouths ready for the sloppiest slop that ever grace the gullies garbage," said Itachi, filling the food to Tiny and Gex, "You don't know how lucky you are," Itachi opened the cage door, where Spyro is and filled the pan full of slop. As Itachi closed the cage, Spyro placed the pebble in front of the lock, without Itachi noticing.

Itachi walked towards the cage, where Splendid, "Now I don't want trouble from you, today," Splendid stared at him with a sad look on his face, begging for rood, "Ah, well now that's more like it," Splendid kept his close eye as Itachi unlocked the cage door and opens it. Now's the chance for Splendid to get out. He jumped out of the cage and tackled Itachi, causing him to fall and letting go of the bucket. The bucket landed on Itachi's head, as the slop flowed all over his head. Deidara and Kisame ran down the stairs and saw Splendid. Splendid ran away from the humans.

"Come on, Spyro, let's go!" Splendid shouted. Spyro got out, still holding the pebble. As he ran, he's spotted by Itachi, causing the dragon to drop the pebble.

"There's two of them out now!" Itachi yelled. Spyro picked it up in time and avoided being grabbed by Itachi.

"Come on, take your best shot!" Splendid shouted, dodging Deidara and Kisame. Kisame threw the net at him, but the flying squirrel dodged and the net landed on Deidara. "I'm out of here!" Splendid jumped on Itachi and ran upstairs.

"My pebble!" Spyro yelled as he went downstairs to get the pebble; he wants to keep holding it so that he can give it to Cynder.

"Forget about the blasted pebble!" Splendid exclaimed, but Spyro refused; he grabbed the pebble and joined up with Splendid. Splendid cheered for his freedom as the animals cheered for them.

Itachi went to the top and saw Spyro and Splendid about to jump off, "He's heading for the side!" Splendid and Spyro are about to jump, but the waves pushed them back. Itachi held Spyro as Splendid jumped on the wood and the wood hit Itachi, forcing Spyro to let go.

"Come on, let's go!" Splendid yelled, helping Spyro, "So long Spyro, I'm out of here!" He jumped into the water. Spyro was next as he held the pebble with his mouth and jumped off the boat. Spyro is underwater, until Splendid grabbed his hand; they went to the surface, swimming. Spyro kept following Splendid, but the dragon doesn't know which way is home.

"You can stop following me!" Splendid yelled, annoyed, "You're on your own now, come on."

**Awesome, Spyro and Splendid escaped from the ship, but they'll be someplace else far away.**


	6. Splendid Trying To Fly

**Well, Spyro and Splendid escaped from the ship, but they'll be someplace else.**

That hot day, Spyro and Splendid are sleeping on the tree, all tangled up by the vines. They began to wake up as they yawned and took a stretched. Spyro woke up and looked around. This place has boats, beaches and more. "Hey, where are we?" Spyro asked, looking around.

"Let's see, judging by the heat, I'm saying I'm dying with the heat," Splendid answered.

Spyro gasped, "Splendid look, people," he saw a bunch a people by the beach, talking, hanging out and sunbathing.

"Looks like some private beach," said Splendid, "We must be in Miami."

"How do they live like this?" Spyro asked.

"They pay for it," Splendid replied as he tried to untangle himself.

"I wonder how far it is to Antarctica," Spyro wondered, stretching his wings.

"3 thousand miles in that direction," Splendid said, trying to break the vines, "But you'll never make it."

Spyro glared at him, "I will so! I'm fit!"

"Trust me on this one," Splendid began to pull the vine, "You've got 'eat me' written all over you."

"Hey, not only I can fly, but I'm a good swimmer, too!" Spyro exclaimed.

"You don't know these waters like I do, dragon-breath," Splendid pulled the vine as the other vine is caught on Spyro's back leg. Spyro yelped as he got hung by the vine.

"You're right, I'm lost," Spyro sighed.

"You're lost? And I'm looking at a dead dragon," Splendid pulled the vine, but he held another vine, which is carrying him up and he got hit on the head by the branch. Splendid hung on to the vine, "Yeah, I give it two days top and you'll be in a belly from anything from Seadramon."

"Getting back to Cynder is all that matters now!" said Spyro, helping Splendid, "But Splendid look, I've dream about her night and days; I see her face when I close my eyes," the dragon showed Splendid the beautiful pebble, "And this; just look at this! Is that an engagement pebble or what?"

"Do you have to gush like that?" Splendid asked, annoyed.

"You're probably asked me what I've though of it," said Spyro.

"Yeah!" Splendid grinned.

"Picture this, pebble beach, moon sky and gentle breeze," Spyro began his story.

"Come on, get to it," said Splendid.

"Suddenly, I look up and there is it; the first evening star," Spyro continued.

"Summarize, please," said Splendid.

"And what I do; I make a wish and like magic it just flew across the sky and landed next to my feet," said Spyro.

"Really?" Splendid asked.

"I picked it up and there, shiny deep inside and there's the face of my own true love, Cynder," Spyro finished.

"So special, so unique, so what!" Splendid yelled, getting ticked.

"Don't you see? It's my fate, Splendid," said Spyro, "Un-destined to marry Cynder; it's in the stars."

"Un-destined to marry Cynder; it's in the stars," Splendid mocked, "Yap, yap, yap! Why did you get that thing fixed huh?!" Splendid growled, holding the vine tightly, where it's caught on Spyro's leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Spyro apologized, "I guess nobody likes a blabbermouth."

"No, you think?" Splendid asked, sarcastically as he used his buck-tooth to break the vine, getting Spyro untangled, "There, I'm free at you at last. Now go away! Shoo, later!" He began to walk up the branch

"Boy, you really are a grumpy guy in the morning, aren't you," said Spyro.

"No, I'm grumpy all day," Splendid said.

"What happen? Did your girl run off with another flying squirrel?" Spyro asked, following him.

"No, she did not!" Splendid replied.

"Oh, then she's waiting for you, right?" Spyro asked, climbing up.

"Hey, will you stop following me?" Splendid asked, annoyed.

"You know what, you need a dream," Spyro smiled.

"I got one," Splendid said.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"You're secrets safe with me."

"I don't even know you!"

"I won't laugh."

"Forget it!"

"It doesn't matter how silly it is," Spyro began to act silly.

"Get away!" Splendid snapped, getting ticked.

"I promise, cross my heart; I won't laugh," Spyro crossed his chest.

"Alright," Splendid sighed, "I got something.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

Splendid pointed the sky, "You're looking at it."

"I'm looking at…" Spyro chuckled when he saw a seagull flying. Splendid has got to be kidding; his dream is to fly? Splendid jumped, trying to fly. "You wanna fly, do you?" Spyro asked, began to laugh, thinking it's a joke.

"Don't laugh," Splendid warned.

"Splendid, everyone knows that flying squirrels only glide; they don't really fly," Spyro explained.

"You're wrong! You are dead wrong!" Splendid yelled, as Spyro continued to laugh, "Our ancestors flew, they gave us wings, but flying squirrels can't fly, but you can! I mean whose idea for a cruel joke is this?"

"I mean you've just got to accept it," Spyro said, trying to stop laughing.

"No, I don't accept nothing!" Splendid snapped.

"But Splendid, that's they way things are," said Spyro.

"I wanna fly and nobody's going to stop me! I'm flying!" Splendid ran down the branch, trying to fly, but he tripped and got hit several times and slid down. Splendid slammed into the cloth, groaning. Spyro was next, as he slid down the branch, enjoying himself and hit on the cloth and fell down. Splendid continued spitting out the sand as Spyro continued to laugh.

"Don't laugh! Nobody laughs at Splendid the flying Squirrel!" Splendid said, pushing Spyro.

"That's funny; you see I expect you to tell me something big, very stupendous like you know, hopping up the slopes at first of something, but flying? Oh, for heaven's sake, that's so easy," said Spyro.

"Says who?" Splendid asked, as he followed him to the water.

"Draco," Spyro replied.

"Draco?" Splendid doesn't know who this 'Draco' is, "Who's Draco?"

"Draco is a tall dragon back home," Spyro answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and listen Draco teaches other flying squirrels to fly, even if their wings are thinner."

"Hey, my wings aren't thinner!"

"Oh, here I go being a big blabbermouth, again," Spyro dived underwater.

"Wait, come back here!" Splendid tried to stop the dragon.

"Thank you for helping me escape Splendid, but I go to go, now," said Spyro.

"Wait!" Splendid yelled.

"I must be back before the next full moon," said Spyro, "Cynder needs me, good bye," he began to swim away.

"Wait, you're lost; that way's north," Splendid said.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Spyro swam back, "I think Draco said the secret of flying is wind speed."

"Wind speed?" Splendid grinned, "You know, that's exactly what I think. I've been working on it; that's my theory, wind speed! That's amazing, someone knows about that! What else did Draco say?"

"Can we swim as we talk?" Spyro asked, "Cynder's waiting."

"Yeah sure, why not," Splendid replied, "I've got a couple of days anyway."

"Which way is south?" Spyro asked.

"That way," Splendid pointed to south and swam with Spyro, "I wanna meet this Draco."

"Draco?"

"You get me and Draco together and I get you to Antarctica by the next full moon," Splendid and Spyro continued swimming in a south direction.

Meanwhile at Shendu's lair, Shendu is inside with Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. "Well, there's only eight days left before the full moon mating ceremony and Cynder won't agree to be my mate!" said Shendu, "Although, my faithful servants, we have seen that Spyro's is Gyarados meal. It's a pleasant thought that the stupid little dragon will never return!" the anti-fairies began to laugh, as Shendu snapped, "Silence, idiots!" the anti-fairies flew out of Shendu's lair, "Cynder is mind!" Shendu grinned evilly that he will have Cynder in his claws.

**Oh boy, Spyro has to get back, but he has a long way to go.**


	7. Rough Friendship

**Dang sorry I kept you waiting. I had a rough week ever since Hurricane Ike came, but I'm okay. Enjoy this chapter.**

Back at the ocean, there is a cruise ship moving in the ocean. All the dolphins kept following the boat as always. At a small raft far away from the ship, Splendid relaxed as he felt the cool breeze blowing on his face and fur. "So, what happens if you don't make it in time?" Splendid asked.

Spyro began to answer as he wore a life coat, "That's too horrible to even think about it."

"Well, think about it," said Splendid, "Who would Cynder marry?"

"Shendu," Spyro replied.

"Shendu? Why does he get over with the ladies?" Splendid asked.

"Yeah," Spyro replied, very glum.

"Well, captain full speed ahead!" Splendid pulled the rope enjoying the ride as he and Spyro went to their next destination.

At a dark windy night, Spyro and Splendid made it to the island, where a rock shaped like a slide is. They're both tired from all that swimming. "We only have five days left Splendid," said Spyro, worried, "We're running out of time."

"Look we can't swim in this storm and you can't fly in this storm either," said Splendid, "Unless you wanna die."

"Maybe Shendu will leave Cynder alone," Spyro still hope that Cynder is okay and not with Shendu.

"Well maybe Shendu had already married Cynder," said Splendid.

"No way! I know my girl; she'll wait," said Spyro, staring at the pebble, "If she accepts this pebble, we'll be married.

"If she accepts this pebble?" Splendid asked, "You mean you're not sure if she accepts this pebble?" he began to laugh, "You mean you're going through all this trouble and you're not even SURE?"

"She'll accept it," Spyro answered.

"Oh come on!" Splendid turned around and climbed the rocks.

"It's beautiful," said Spyro, looking at the pebble.

"It's perfect," Splendid said, looking at something else.

"Yes it is, isn't it Splendid?" Spyro looked oddly at Splendid.

"There, that ledge…we have discovered and authentic ancient airily air strip!" Splendid looked at the ledge which looks like a slide; it is the perfect place for his chance to fly, "This is beautiful this is it!"

"You're not gonna try and fly again are you?" Spyro asked, but this time he's not laughing.

Splendid began to climb towards the rocks as Spyro followed, "You bet your scales I am."

"Splendid, flying squirrels can't fly; they only glide!" Spyro yelled.

Splendid ignored him, "Oh feel that wind; we're sets for adventure! This is a chance of a lifetime!"

"This is the end of the lifetime," Spyro corrected.

"Wind speed perfect, altitude perfect, wings perfect," Splendid is getting ready.

"Splendid don't! You're going to get killed!" Spyro tried to stop Splendid, but it was too late. Splendid ran on the slide and took off; he hoped that this time that he can fly. Suddenly, he began to slide down the rock as he screamed and landed on the next island. He groaned due to rough landing. Spyro landed next to Splendid, "Are you alright, Splendid?"

"Get away from me!" Splendid said, refusing Spyro to help.

"But I…" Spyro began to help him.

"Don't touch me, just get away!" Splendid snapped.

"I was just trying to…" Spyro continued to help him up.

"I don't need any help!" Splendid shoved the dragon away, "Just get away from me now!"

Spyro gave up and glared at him, "Fine, suit yourself!"

"I will, just keep going! Go back to that black dragon, whatever her name is!" Splendid growled.

"Maybe I will!"

"Yeah go!" Splendid watched Spyro, but he gasped when he saw Spyro is about to jump into the water.

"Let's see how long you last on your own!" Spyro glared at him.

"Spyro…no!" Splendid pulled Spyro's tail, stopping him from going to the water, "I mean…no…"

"So you decided to apologize, right?" Spyro asked, smiling.

"Don't be stupid; I don't apologize to anybody. Look," Splendid held Spyro's head when they saw a champion level Digimon, Seadramon, jumping from the water and going back in and it's the biggest Digimon than Gyarados

Splendid explained, "That dragon breath, is Seadramon; the meanest Digimon in these waters."

Spyro couldn't believe it; he's been saved by Splendid and if he hadn't saved him, Spyro would've been killed. "Goodness, you saved my life."

"Aw, don't get all whiney about," said Splendid, "Go play with your pebble."

"No, I'm serious, I've could've been killed," said Spyro, following him.

"I sudden starting to wish you have; just go," Splendid is getting annoyed.

"Can't you even admit that you like me just a little?" Spyro asked.

"What? I don't like you; I hate you!" Splendid answered, "I just happen to hate Seadramon a little bit more than you that's all."

"Is that so?" Spyro asked, getting upset.

"Yeah!" Splendid answered.

"Well then fine,"

"Fine is right!"

"When Seadramon leaves, we'll just go our separate ways!"

"Well that sounds good to me, I don't need to be!" suddenly, the lightning began to strike and Spyro and Splendid screamed and avoiding the lightning. They took cover, under the rock, but they didn't notice that they saw each other. They began to touch each other not knowing.

"Hey, who is that?" Splendid gasped, when he saw Spyro; he groaned, "He your own shelter!"

"I was here first!" Spyro pushed him.

"So I was here second, so what!" Splendid shoved Spyro away, "Move!" Spyro and Splendid kept shoving each other and it looks like they're going to have a rough night.

**Dang, talk about a rough friendship. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Don't Make Me Laugh

**Well, he's another song that you might enjoy.**

Back at the rookery, at Shendu's lair, Shendu kept trying to become Cynder's mate; but Cynder still refused because she doesn't like him. "So Cynder, when shall I announce the engagement? Today, tomorrow, Wednesday?" Shendu asked.

"Shendu, I wouldn't marry you if you were the last dragon on earth!" Cynder replied, yelling.

"Don't worry, I'll make it an official with the pebble and all that," said Shendu.

"The answer is no!" Cynder snapped.

"No? No?!" Shendu growled, but calmed down, "Oh, I get it, you're joking," he began to laugh as the shadow ninjas laughed along with him, but he stopped and glared at them, "What's so funny?!" The ninjas shut their mouths and ran off.

Shendu: _**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**My funny friend**_

_**Don't make me bend in half**_

_**Don't be a card babe**_

_**Don't mess with Shendu**_

Shendu walked closely to Cynder as she walked back.

_**Don't make me laugh so hard**_

_**That you began to ache**_

One of the ninjas held a block of ice as Cynder sat down. She is still not happy for what they're doing as one ninjas pushed the ice block with Cynder on it.

_**Don't make me laugh**_

Shadow ninjas: _**Hehehehe**_

Shendu: _**Don't pull my leg**_

Shadow ninjas: _**Hehehehe**_

Shendu: _**May I suggest you would do best to beg?**_

Shendu held her hands, pulling her close to him.

_**If you say no, Miss**_

_**If you refuse**_

_**This is your notice that I refuse to lose**_

Shendu began to do the tango with Cynder.

_**Say yes my love**_

_**And go with the winner**_

_**Believe me**_

_**That would be wiser**_

_**Say no poor dove**_

Shendu danced with her closely towards the ledge of the iceberg, but he held her hand.

_**And you're a shark's dinner**_

_**And Spyro's the appetizer**_

Shendu and the ninjas laughed, driving Cynder crazy.

_**Get the picture?**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

_**Ahahahaha**_

_**Or slap my knee**_

_**Ahahahaha**_

_**I'm no hyena**_

_**So Cynder what'll it be?**_

_**Right this way to the Shendu**_

_**Estate or write your epitaph**_

_**You choose your fate**_

_**Don't make me wait**_

_**And baby**_

_**Don't make me laugh**_

Shendu continued dancing with Cynder until he threw her into a pile of snow. Shendu laughed as Cynder got mad, ignoring him.

**I'm sure he won't make me laugh and same for you guys.**


	9. Sometimes I Wonder Reprise

**I don't know what else to say, but enjoy this chapter.**

That morning at the island, where Spyro and Splendid took shelter from that storm, they are still sleeping in a weird position. Spyro is sleeping with his back on the ground and Splendid is using Spyro's stomach as a pillow. Spyro is still snoring when a drop of water fell in his mouth; he woke up as another drop fell in his mouth. He shook it off as he stared at something in the water. What he saw is fog, clearing the view of the ocean and what else he saw is an iceberg.

Spyro gasped, "Hey Splendid, wake up," he began to ruffle Splendid's fur waking him up, "Splendid look."

Splendid stared at him, confused of what's going on; he got up, "What, what? Where, who?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" Spyro asked as he and Splendid stared at the iceberg.

"Yeah, I mean…well it looks better than Seadramon," Splendid replied.

Spyro walked near the water, "It's the first sight of home; we're almost there," Spyro looked at Splendid, knowing it was time for him to go separate ways, "Look, it's alright if you wanna split up, I understand. No hard feelings."

"It's probably for the best," Splendid shrugged, "Hey, give my regards to Draco."

"Draco? Draco…oh yeah, I sure will," Spyro said, getting upset because he's going to tell Splendid the truth, "Splendid, there's something you should know. Draco…Draco wasn't real."

"What?" Splendid asked with his eyes widen.

"I needed you to show me the way home; I didn't think you do if I just asked," Spyro explained as Splendid just stood there, "So I made up stories about a make believe dragon name Draco."

Splendid just couldn't believe it; he's been double-crossed and tricked by Spyro. He growled and cracked his knuckles, getting angry that Spyro lied to him. Spyro stared at Splendid, worried, "Well say something."

"You told me a lie?" Splendid asked, growling until he walked towards Spyro, very angry, "You dumb, dragon nerd!"

"Splendid stop!" Spyro yelled.

"I could have been back at Miami with those people on the beach!" Splendid yelled some more.

"I'm sorry!" Spyro apologize.

"Feeding me because I was a cute little flying squirrel!" Splendid poked Spyro's chest.

"I said I'm sorry," Spyro said, until Splendid pushed him into the muddy hole with Splendid on top, very angry.

"No you, you decided to lie to me!" Splendid snapped, shaking Spyro, "To drag me three thousand miles of water and Seadramon! You dead dragon! You are clear, clear to the scales! Clear!" Spyro began to make a weird kind of noise, loudly. Splendid began to laugh, but this time he cracked up. He fell off of Spyro still laughing from that sound. Spyro began to laugh along with him. Spyro is right, he can make horrible noises as well and Splendid laughed from that.

Splendid got out, still laughing, "You're either the greatest hero of all time or the stupidest dragon that ever live!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Splendid," said Spyro, "Who likes lies? Not me, but I really need your help," Spyro watched Splendid in the water, "Look, if you're down near the South Pole, please hook me up."

Splendid laughed, jumping out of the water, "In four days, dragon breath? I'll be in Antarctica, where will you be?" He jumped back in.

"Splendid!" Spyro called.

"Come on, try to keep up!" Splendid called as Spyro followed him, "Looks like I got me a new student! You know anything about fighting? How do you handle pain?"

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Just kidding; how about blood?" Splendid asked. Spyro has kind of scared because he never fought anyone before.

Meanwhile at the rookery as the snow continued to fall, Cynder walked slowly towards the spot where Spyro was. She is still upset that Spyro is far away ever since Shendu threw him off from home. She saw the pebbles which shaped like hearts as she stood there.

Cynder: _**Sometimes I close my eyes**_

_**And say a prayer**_

_**That finally today will be the day**_

_**I watched the far horizon**_

_**No one's there**_

_**But somewhere you are safe and on your way**_

The Powerpuff Girls watched her as Blossom and Bubbles smiled, except Buttercup. But this is not what they expected because Spyro is not here and Cynder's sad. The girls are sad including Buttercup as they began to leave Cynder alone.

_**Oh Spyro…**_

_**Sometimes I wonder if you're still alive**_

_**How could you survive such a dangerous world out there?**_

Cynder picked up one pebble to fix the shape of two hearts.

_**Beware my love **_

_**Take care my love**_

_**Take care**_

Cynder just hope the Spyro will make it home in time before it's too late. She knows that if she can't find a mate, she'll be banished forever.

**Poor Cynder…..**


	10. Looks Like I Got Me A Friend

**Well this chapter is where they have to find food and another chase.**

Spyro and Splendid kept walking as Spyro is getting tired of walking, but Splendid isn't tired. Splendid is going to train Spyro in order to fight Shendu.

Spyro groaned, "Splendid, I don't think I can walk."

"Hey, how big is this Shendu guy?" Splendid asked.

"I could have a broken bone," Spyro is getting scared.

"You're gonna have to fight him," said Splendid, "You have to put Shendu in his place."

"But I'm not a fighter," said Spyro.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," Splendid said.

"I never hit anyone," said Spyro.

"Look the first thing you need to know about winning is how to bluff," Splendid explained.

"Splendid, I can't," Spyro sighed.

"Do you love the girl?" Splendid asked.

"Yeah, I do," Spyro answered.

"Then shut up," said Splendid, "Now, put your wings up, pull your neck back and pull your feet back. Balance, balance, balance," Spyro did what his trainer told him, "Okay, now make a face. Give me your meanest look."

"Like this?" Spyro asked as he growled making a not-so-good face.

"No, like this," Splendid roared and picked the dragon up.

"Oh, you know what that's fantastic," said Spyro, very impressed.

"It's a bluff," Splendid dropped Spyro, "I'm tougher than any animal or dragon, I'm tougher than any Digimon. Why, I'm hungry!" Splendid and Spyro walked towards the fishing whole.

"What do we have here?" Splendid asked.

"It looks like a Gyarados fishing hole," Spyro answered, "Do you think it's safe?"

"I'm too hungry to care if it's safe or not; let's go," said Splendid.

"How much farther to Antarctica?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know. Could be a few miles or fewer days, who cares come on," Splendid replied.

"Few days?" Spyro asked, worried, "I don't think I can wait that long."

"So, you wanna go first?" Splendid asked.

"Well, if you're not brave enough," Spyro said, tossing the pebble.

"Hey, who says I'm not brave enough?" Splendid asked and pushed him aside, "I'm brave enough! Come on let's go. One, two, three!" Splendid and Spyro jumped into the water.

Underwater, they began to swim when they found glowing fish. They chased the fish which they're leading Spyro and Splendid to a scary looking cave, home to Gyarados. Splendid stopped Spyro as the fish swam away. Splendid told Spyro that we can't go in because Gyarados lives there. As Splendid swam away, Spyro began to swim inside. Splendid saw him and got mad that Spyro didn't listen. So, he swam trying to stop Spyro, but he kept on swimming. Suddenly, they crashed into the rock, where Gyarados is sleeping. Spyro climbed over Gyarados as Splendid followed. Gyarados opened its eyes and growled when he saw a dragon and a flying squirrel.

Spyro finally spotted the fish and began to chase them; he chased after them as Splendid followed, but unknown to them, Gyarados followed them. The fish are at a dead end as the two hungry animals stared at them. Suddenly, the fish saw Gyarados right behind Spyro and Splendid; the fish got so scared, they swam quickly. Splendid and Spyro got confused as they turned around and saw Gyarados! They swam quickly as they can and away from Gyarados.

Suddenly, Spyro began to get the pebble, but Splendid kept stopping him, telling him to forget that blasted pebble. The pebble tumbled on the steps and closer to Gyarados. Gyarados knows that Spyro is coming back for it.

Spyro got out of Splendid's grip and swam to retrieve the pebble, but he stood face to face at Gyarados. Spyro tried to get the pebble as Gyarados opened its mouth to chomp Spyro. Splendid had enough and swam back to save him; he pushed Spyro as Gyarados chomped on the ice. It continued chomping to get Splendid. Spyro stood there to think of something to keep the pebble from falling while Splendid kept distracting Gyarados. Splendid swam around the iceberg as Gyarados tackled it. Gyarados continued chomping, but Splendid swam faster and faster. Splendid grabbed Spyro as Gyarados opened its mouth closer and closer. Spyro knew what's going to happen until he slips right inside the mouth of Gyarados. Splendid gasped and swam back to Gyarados. He swam inside the mouth; he began to do the cheer like his did before which caused Gyarados to shake due to the echo. It opened its mouth as they swam out of it. Gyarados snapped out of it and continued chasing them. They're almost there to the hole with Gyarados on their tail. Suddenly, they jumped out of the hole, screaming when Gyarados jumped after them, but they got out of its way until Gyarados jumped back in. Splendid coughed as Spyro groaned from who knows how long they were underwater.

"You idiot, you almost got me killed!" Splendid snapped, "What's the matter with you?! You risk you life to get back to that chick to give her the blasted pebble! You're crazy, you're insane!" Splendid laughed, "You're amazing!"

"Amazing, me?" Spyro asked, from what he heard.

Splendid noticed what he said, "What? No, I didn't say that?"

"Yes you did; I heard you," said Spyro.

"No, I didn't say that! Get out of my face, I didn't say nothing like that," said Splendid.

"You do like me!" said Spyro, smiling.

"I don't like anybody!" Splendid yelled.

"Oh yes you do and I knew it all along!" Spyro grinned.

"Get away from me!" Splendid snapped, crossing his arms.

"Hey Splendid, I guess this means we put differences on ice?" Spyro laughed, "Get it, huh? We put differences on ice!"

"I like to put you on ice!" Splendid mumbled.

Spyro: _**Look how we get along together**_

_**I think it's great the way we blend**_

Splendid shoved him away, getting annoyed.

_**You tried to be as tough as leather**_

Splendid accidently helped him up; he gasped.

_**But now I see that's just pretend**_

_**We'll find our way through stormy weather**_

_**Just you and me right to the end**_

_**Hey buddy**_

_**Looks like we're two animals of a scale or fur**_

_**And gee, it looks like I got me a friend**_

_**Now you go**_

"Take it Splendid," said Spyro as Splendid walked, "Hey Splendid, what do you call a flower before it opens?"

"What?" Splendid asked.

"What do you call a flower when it opens?" Spyro repeated.

"A bud," Splendid replied.

"I love it when you call me bud!" Spyro grinned as Splendid groans.

Spyro: _**Look how we get along together**_

Splendid: _**(You are incredibly annoying)**_

Spyro: _**I think it's great the way we blend**_

Splendid: _**(You're like a bone stuck in my throat)**_

Spyro: _**You tried your be as tough as leather**_

Splendid: _**(This isn't something I'm enjoying)**_

Spyro:_** But now I see that's just pretend**_

Splendid: _**(I should have left you on that boat)**_

Spyro: _**We'll find out way through stormy weather**_

Splendid: _**(You want a friend? Go find a snail!)**_

Spyro: _**Just you and me right trough the end**_

Splendid: _**(Or better yet a Seadramon)**_

Spyro: _**Hey buddy**_

_**Looks like we're two animals of a scale or fur**_

Splendid: _**(Don't call me buddy)**_

Spyro: _**And gee, it looks like I got me a friend**_

Splendid: _**(Uh, uh not me)**_

Spyro: _**Now you try**_

"Take it Splendid," said Spyro, "Hey Splendid, I cut you a herring, where should I put it?"

"What?" Splendid asked.

"Hey Splendid, I cut you a herring, where should I put it?" Spyro asked.

"Put it there," Splendid held out his paw.

"Put it there? All right!" Spyro shook Splendid's paw.

"Oh stop it!" Splendid yelled.

Splendid: _**When you're a rebel you're a rebel**_

Spyro: _**(You really like just admit it)**_

Splendid: _**You don't go finding friends to like**_

Spyro: _**(Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath!)**_

Spyro began to hold his breath

Splendid: _**Why don't you pack that blasted pebble?**_

Spyro: _**(Quit it admit it)**_

Splendid: _**And take yourself a healthy hike**_

Spyro: _**(You know you're gonna cause my death!)**_

Splendid: _**They don't have dragons up in Juneau**_

Spyro: _**(It's getting dark)**_

Splendid: _**Why don't you go and start a trend**_

"Goodbye Splendid!" Spyro fell on the ground, closing his eyes.

"Aw knock it off," Splendid saw the dragon all blue, "Hey, hey you're all blue! Breathe you dragon breath! Spyro?!"

"_**SAY IT!!"**_ Spyro yelled.

Splendid: _**Alright then**_

_**I kinda sorta maybe…you know**_

Spyro: _**(You mean you like me?)**_

Splendid: _**A little**_

Spyro: _**(You mean it?)**_

Spyro gave the icicle to Splendid and another to himself

Splendid: _**Don't push it**_

Both: _**Oh looks like I got me a…friend**_

Spyro and Splendid pretend to do a sword fight; they laughed as they shook hands. "We really showed him!" said Spyro.

"We showed him?" Splendid asked, "Aw come on, you're a terrible fighter."

**Yay! They're now friends and the next chapter is where Splendid will teach Spyro how to fight.**


	11. Seadramon Chase

This chapter is where Splendid will teach Spyro how to fight

**This chapter is where Splendid will teach Spyro how to fight. Also, they'll meet Seadramon as well.**

And so their journey back home continues as they're at another ship. Splendid began to teach Spyro how to be a tough fighter. Splendid went two fighting styles as Spyro did the same. Splendid jump and kick in the air, but Spyro is having some trouble with that. Later, Splendid let out his yell as Spyro did the same, but roared; Splendid laughed, very proud.

"_As they continue their journey home, Splendid was determined to teach Spyro that it wasn't enough to simply being in love with Cynder. The time would come when he would have to fight for her, but with Shendu as his opponent, would he be up to the challenge?"_

Underwater, the submarine moved until it went to the surface. Splendid and Spyro are on the nose of the submarine, but Gyarados is on it too. This time, there's no turning back because this is the time for Spyro to fight. Gyarados snapped its jaws until Splendid kicked the snout. Gyarados looks dizzy from the kick, until Spyro swung his tail, sending Gyarados back to the water. Splendid is very impressed and so proud; he shook Spyro's paw. Later, they swam towards another iceberg and jumped from the water.

"I won!" Splendid cheered.

"I beat you by the mile," said Spyro.

"You're blind as a bat!" said Splendid, "I was winning man, I won the whole way, and I was way in front of you!"

"Splendid!" Spyro laughed; suddenly the iceberg shook which made them to lose their balance. "What was that?" Spyro asked.

"Look likes Seadramon," Splendid replied.

"It was bigger than Gyarados!" said Spyro, shaking a little.

"Twice as big, twice as fast and twice as mean," Splendid explained.

"Oh good," Spyro sighed.

"But that's not the worse part," Splendid didn't finish.

"Wonderful, what's the worse part?" Spyro asked.

"Seadramon and more of them can evolve to MegaSeadramon and MetalSeadramon and they can travel in groups," Splendid continued.

"What? On no…" Spyro panicked.

"Big groups, lots, oodles and oodles," Splendid finished. Back underwater, Seadramon rammed its head on the bottom of the iceberg to break it. At the surface, Spyro began to panic as he is on Splendid's shoulders. Splendid jumped from iceberg to iceberg, getting away from Seadramon, but without warning, they reached a dead end as they saw MegaSeadramon.

"What'll we do now?" Spyro asked, getting scared.

"We uh…" Splendid looked around, until he spotted something, "You see that iceberg?"

"What iceberg?" Spyro asked.

"That one!" Splendid pointed at the iceberg which shaped like the head of Seadramon, "Swim for it!"

"Swim?!" Spyro thinks this is crazy.

"Well, we can fly," said Splendid. Suddenly, Seadramon jumped out of the water; Spyro and Splendid screamed until Seadramon smashed the iceberg. Spyro and Splendid landed on another one when Spyro's pebble slipped out of his hands.

Spyro gasped and tried to get it, but the pebble fell into the water, "My pebble!"

"Pebble, your pebble?" Splendid asked, "Forget about the blasted pebble! I don't wanna hear a pebble out of you!" That's when Spyro jumped into the water as Splendid saw Seadramon slid towards him. Splendid jumped avoiding Seadramon.

Meanwhile, Spyro swan towards the sunken ship to look for the pebble. Spyro smiled when he found the pebble and retrieved it; he hugged it because this pebble belongs to Cynder. Suddenly, Spyro saw MetalSeadramon swimming, but it didn't see him. Spyro began to swim as fast as he can as MegaSeadramon chased him. Spyro swam and swam, but he didn't notice that the pebble slipped out. Spyro continued swimming as he is on MegaSeadramon's snout. MegaSeadramon broke to the surface as it stared at Spyro, hungry. Spyro fell back to the water as Splendid grabbed him.

"Alright, swim for the berg," said Splendid, "I'll lead them away."

"No, if you stay I stay," said Spyro.

"No, go no I'll lead them away, go on!" Splendid yelled as MetalSeadramon swam towards them, very fast. Spyro screamed as he and Splendid got out of the way.

"Faster, faster come on!" Splendid yelled as Spyro screamed. Seadramon, MegaSeadramon and MetalSeadramon kept on chasing them. Splendid swam back towards them to distract them for the chance that Spyro can escape. Splendid tacked MegaSeadramon and tumbled on the back; he got hold of the tail as the tail broke to the surface. Splendid let out a cheer as Spyro watched in horror.

"Splendid!" Spyro called until he screamed that Seadramon is coming for him. Spyro flapped his wings, beginning to fly as Seadramon kept chasing him. Spyro kept flying and landed on the iceberg as Seadramon is swimming towards the surface. Suddenly, Seadramon broke the surface, destroying parts of the iceberg. Spyro took cover as Seadramon fell back to the water.

Spyro began to look around the ocean if Splendid survived, "Splendid?" he's worried that Seadramon got him, "Splendid! Splendid!" the waves hit Spyro; he got up and gasped of what he saw in front of him; it's the red mask that Splendid always wore.

"Oh no…Splendid…" Spyro looked down that he had lost his best friend, but he realized that he finally made it back home.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuff Girls flew back to the rookery, knowing that Cynder is nowhere to be found. "Cynder's gone!" said Blossom.

"She ran away," said Buttercup.

"No, Shendu kidnapped her, hurry up!" Blossom exclaimed.

"He can't possibly force her to marry him!" said Buttercup.

"I know, but he'll try," said Blossom.

"I wish Spyro was here," Bubbles added worried about Spyro. Now that Spyro made it back home, it's time to fight Shendu once and for all!

**Now the next chapter will be a fight that you'll enjoy.**


	12. Fight Till The End

**Here's the fight and the final chapter of my story.**

That night at Shendu's lair, he laughed when it's time for the full moon mating ceremony. The girls flew and hide as they watched Shendu holding Cynder's hand, tightly.

"As I said, my pretty I refuse to lose!" Shendu laughed.

"You're hurting me!" Cynder yelled.

Shendu yanked her, "Then get smart! Yes or be banished!"

"You'll never get me!" Cynder yelled, slashing her claws, but Shendu's too strong.

"But precious, you'll only starve," Shendu began to carry her, about to do things the hard way. Cynder struggled to get out of Shendu's grip as he walked down the step.

"Get your filthy claws off of my girl!" a familiar voice snapped; it was Spyro!

"Spyro!" Cynder smiled.

"What the…" Shendu gasped, but he calmed down as he dropped Cynder, "Spyro, we thought you were dead."

"You heard me, Shendu!" Spyro roared.

"Now you're gonna wish that you were!" Shendu said, threaten as he walked back outside, growling. Spyro jumped on the ground, positioning himself in the same style, Splendid taught him. Shendu laughed and began to run, so did Spyro. Cynder and the girls watched, hoping that Spyro can win. Suddenly, Shendu tackled Spyro, sending him sliding and got hit on the head by the rock. Spyro lost his balance and knocked out.

"Wow, that was easy enough," said Shendu, "Cynder…" he grabbed Cynder yet again.

"Let me go!" Cynder yelled as Shendu carried her back downstairs. The girls flew towards Spyro, who is knocked out.

"Spyro, oh no!" Blossom said, worried, "Come on, let's get him on his feet," she, Buttercup and Bubbles began to help Spyro up.

"Help me, Bubbles!" said Buttercup, helping Spyro.

"I can't, he's too heavy for a dragon!" said Bubbles. Spyro has to wake up before it's too late; he began to wake up a little.

"Wake up, hurry!" Blossom yelled, shaking Spyro's shoulder, "Spyro, you must save Cynder!"

"Wake up, Spyro!" Buttercup added.

"Come on, Spyro you can do it!" said Bubbles. Spyro groaned a little, getting up, but he's still not focused.

"Spyro come on get up!" said Buttercup.

"Get up, open your eyes!" Blossom added.

"Go knock his block off!" said Buttercup.

Spyro finally regained focus, "I didn't come three thousand miles and lose my best buddy to be stopped from the liked of you!" the girls pushed him towards the stairs, "Shendu, come on! Take your best shot!" Spyro let out a roar and ran down the steps," Come on!"

Shendu growled as he ran back to finish Spyro off. Shendu began to crush Spyro, but he dodged and that's when Spyro jumped and hit Shendu by his four feet. Shendu roared ad he fell on the steps.

"Spyro!" Cynder ran, passing Shendu as he laughed. Without warning, Shendu grabbed her tail, preventing her to leave. Spyro roared again as he flew and landed by Shendu's tail. He grabbed the tail and bit him, hard. Shendu roared in pain, forcing him to let go of Cynder. Shendu began to chase Spyro, "I'll teach to bite me!"

Shendu rammed his hands on the rocky steps as Spyro hit him with his horns. Shendu did it again and Spyro swung his tail, hitting Shendu. Shendu roared, going to finish him off, until Spyro slashed his claws right onto Shendu's face. Suddenly, Spyro began to unleash the true dragon within him and the fury power hits Shendu. Shendu screamed when he fall off the stairs. Spyro panted when he won the fight against Shendu.

"Spyro!" Cynder hugged him and kissed him, but Spyro groaned from that injury, "Sorry, Spyro.

"Cynder, will you be my mate?" Spyro asked.

"I thought you never ask," Cynder replied, smiling.

"Spyro's wonderful," said Blossom as they got back up to the top.

"Spyro," a familiar voice said.

"Splendid?" Spyro asked as he turned around and saw Splendid, wearing the mask.

"Hey Romeo," Splendid waved.

"Splendid?" Spyro smiled, "Goodness, Splendid!" Spyro hugged Splendid, but he yelled in pain from all the hard work, "Oh sorry, but Splendid, you're alive!" Suddenly, they heard Cynder scream when she's on the large brick and Shendu broke out of the ground carrying the brick and boy, he's really mad.

"_**SAY YOUR PRAYERS YOU FOOL!!"**_ Shendu threw the brick with Cynder on it. Spyro and Splendid dodged when everything began to rumble. Shendu looked up and saw the rocks began to break. He screamed when on the rocks crushed him. The rest of Shendu's lair began to crumble as Spyro and Cynder began to find a way to get out of here.

"Help…Splendid, he Splendid!" Spyro called.

"Hold on, buddy hold on," Splendid climbed towards them and held Spyro's hand, "Give me some slack and don't let go!" Spyro held Splendid's paw as long as he can as Cynder is on his back.

"Hold on, Spyro hold on!" Splendid yelled, when all of a sudden, Spyro's paw slipped out and he began to fall along with Cynder; they can't fly due to the falling rocks, "Spyro!" Splendid let out his call and jumped as the girls flew after them.

"Spyro!" Splendid shouted, "Hold on, Spyro hold on!" Splendid continued to fall as Blossom and Buttercup pushed his feet to help him. Spyro held Cynder when she passed out; this is gonna be the end. Splendid grabbed Spyro to save him, but what he noticed that he's going up. Could it be that's he's really flying?

"I'm flying?" Splendid asked while Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup gave him thumbs up, "I'm flying!" Splendid cheered that he's really flying; his dream came true. He, Spyro and Cynder slid on the snow, where all the dragons watched.

"He made it!" Ignitus said as he and all the dragons cheered for Spyro. Splendid got something out from his mask and it was the pebble, Spyro left behind due to the chase.

"Cynder, I like you to meet my best friend Splendid," said Spyro, "Splendid, Cynder."

"The flying Splendid, pleased I'm sure," said Cynder.

"Spyro, you forgot the blasted pebble!" Splendid showed Spyro the pebble.

"My pebble…my pebble! Splendid, you found it!" Spyro grinned, holding the pebble.

"Don't just stand there Romeo, give the girl the pebble," said Splendid.

Spyro handed Cynder the pebble, "You like it?"

"I love it," Cynder replied, holding the pebble.

"You better," Splendid whispered.

"Good," Spyro smiled.

"But don't you know?" Cynder asked, "It's not the pebble…it's the dragon. I love you even more." Spyro's wings flapped as he and Cynder kissed. All the dragons and Splendid cheered for the new couple.

"_So Spyro and Cynder proved that the neither distance nor danger could stand in the way of true love. You only need to follow your heart. And goodness, they lived happily ever after."_

_**It means that I have one love forever**_

_**And one love alone**_

_**And now and forever**_

_**And ever**_

_**And ever **_

Later, we now see Spyro, Cynder and Splendid stood there with all the kids of Spyro and Cynder. Splendid flew as tow of the kids rode him as some began to fly.

_**And ever**_

_**And ever**_

_**And ever**_

_**And ever with you**_

**Another story done, I know some of you really want to work on that parody since I'm the first who did this. Now I don't know which story I'll do next.**


End file.
